


Can I pet your dog?

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: leave a comment down below!
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Can I pet your dog?

Alice growled, swiping her textbook off the table cattily. Four hours and about seventeen cups of coffee later, her Intro to Ethics paper was no closer to being done then it had when she’d slipped out of her dorm room. Of course she’d been stupid enough to leave it until the last minute, and now Ms Cross was going to rip her face off. Christ, that woman was horrifying.

She sighed, gathering her supplies up again. Tabby should be at class now, so maybe she’d be able to focus in silence. Or blast her own music for once. Her roommate was great, but honestly. She wouldn’t even try listening to Phantom. The only show Alice had persuaded her to try was We are the Tigers, and only because it was gay. Not that Alice didn’t appreciate girl in red, but a little variety was nice.

She was so lost in thought as she stomped down the path that she didn’t notice the boy she was barreling towards until it was too late.

“Fuck!” She shouted, jumping back as lukewarm coffee sloshed over them both.

“Shit-fuck-I just- are you okay?” The boy stuttered, pulling down his sweatshirt sleeve and furiously wiping at both of them. He froze as his brain caught up to his hands, and he laughed nervously. “Uh, s-sorry.”

“No, no, I wasn’t paying attention-” She stopped in mid sentence, and he looked up, confused. “Oh, my god. Can I pet your dog?” She yelped, already bending to offer her palm.

“Uh, yeah, sure?” He replied, shifting his weight nervously. “This is Wendy. She usually likes people- oh shit, your books!” They bent down at the same time, eyes catching in the golden light of the afternoon. He glanced away shyly, but not before catching a hint of a smirk blossoming on her face.

“Intro to Ethics? With Cross?” He queried, holding the textbook up. 

“Yeah, she’s driving me insane.” Alice sighed, hugging it to her chest. “You take it before or something?”

“No, I’m-I’m in it right now actually. I think I’ve seen you around, actually. I’m Alfred.”

“Alice.” She held out her hand, grinning. “I know this seems weird, but would you wanna study together sometime?”

“L-like just us?”

She crouched again, ruffling Wendy’s ears fondly. “And Wendy Darling, of course.”

A smile split his face. “I think we’d both like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below!


End file.
